You Came Back
by Myreignofterror
Summary: Mello is back baby and he goes by that new detective-bitch named 'High'. He and a certain albino are having a little competition on who can solve the most cases; him and L. Well, it was going great and all...Until they met again.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, The Pedo-Tokyo Homicide is-"

"Solved."

Near's dark eyes glanced upwards and he twirled his hair. "Excuse me?"

Halle, a member of the SPC (Special Provision for Criminals)'s voice echoed throughout the room. "There is another detective that beat us to it."

Now the white-haired boy was intrigued. It's not everyday that someone solves a puzzle before him. "Tell me who it is."

The woman rapidly typed on her laptop.

"They go by the pseudonym 'High' and are uncannily similar to L. Solved cases include: New York's 60k Cult, The Lagos Vs. Cocaine Case, and L'étui á Collier in Paris. They appeared around five months after the Kira Case on June Nineteen 2010 where they made their debut by mailing a file of a rapist that was wanted by fifteen countries."

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard of them, L." Gevanni remarked.

Rester handed Near some files. "Here are some new cases that I thought you'd be interested in."

He grabbed them and began to read while stacking his legos.

 **…**

Mello wasn't in the best mood.

I mean, he just solved the Pedo-Tokyo Homicide (the crisis that The SPC apparently took too) and there was no response! He worked hard, damn it!

In order to finish it, the blonde had to spend countless days sleepless, hire a few chore-helpers, and hack into the national database in fifteen minutes.

God, and he also had pain on both his head and feet. Feet because of all the running and cranium because his skull can't all of his intelligent awesomeness at once. Ah, but at least he's got two million dollars to waste on chocolate bars now.

That's like, one million chocolate bars! Two dollars each because he doesn't waste his time chewing the soft 'peasant' sweets that were absolutely disgusting.

Mello drooled at the thought of chocolate.

 **DING!**

It was his laptop; he got a new message. When the blonde spared a glance at the screen, he smirked victoriously. Near better be ready.

He has a new catastrophe on his hands.

 **…**

Two months have passed. In that time, both L and High have solved six cases each, which was more than the 'two cases a month' that Ryuzaki stuck to. Roger even called Near to ask if he was okay and the albino simply continued to stack up his tarot cards.

He was interested in this 'High'. Everyone knew that he barely gets any formidable rivals…Besides a certain blonde that he'd rather not remember of.

This was the most active L has ever been in the crime world, and it amazed everyone from low police officers, to the U.S government. They all think that they might be running out of cases and money - but more so money - to hand to L and High.

It seems that the intellectual war was not over yet…Because their next case is called El asesinato del diablo (The Devil's Murder) and it ain't going to be solved anytime soon.

The file informed them that an heir to a notable mafia was assassinated around five days ago by a member of another. This resulted in a war between the gangs and it was the detectives' duty to, well…Fight over who resolves it.

Anyway, the first time that the blonde and albino met yet again was during this very case that took place in Spain. Luckily for them, it included a fuck ton of car chases.

Technically, Mello was on an expensive black motorcycle just _because_.

 **TRR! TRR! TRR!**

"Alex! Your helmet's about to come off!" George - a brown-haired Matsuda born three years before him - yelled.

George was simply someone who does his shoes for him. How great is that? And, and, the blonde only had to pay him fifty thousand dollars a week! Really, it's so convenient.

Oh, and Mels changed his name to Alex. Alex Williams due to the fact that if anyone called him by any type of name that he held in the past and someone (Near, Near, Near) heard, he'd be fucking toast. Really.

 **TRR! TRR! TRR!**

Psh, it doesn't matter if he has his helmet off, anyway. The blonde put on a black-haired wig and makeup on to make his skin as ghostly as the damn albino, puts on eye contact so that they're now coffee brown, and even began to wear 'normal' just put on jeans and a red hoodie to avoid being spotted.

The chocoholic also puts on that British accent that made him absolutely despise Roger…He works hard, okay? Dammit!

 **TRR! TRR! TRR!**

What Mello didn't notice was the was the mediocre car that whooshed right past him and George towards the murderer. That was until he saw a puff of white hair from the corner of his eye

"Near." He whispered.

Oh ho ho, the race was now on!

 **TRR! TRR! TRR!**

"WOAH!" Mello's companion shrieked and grabbed hold as if he was about to fall. But then again, they were racing at 100Km/h so, eh, fair enough.

He swore that he saw a certain white-haired boy smirk whilst twirling his locks and then they went faster. Little shits.

 **TRR! TRR! TRR!**

Eventually, the criminal was cornered by the river, but it was obviously all the blonde's work, duh.

He got off his bike and forcibly opened the car door of the murderer with George acting as a backup just in case he ran away. In a flash, the scum was handcuffed.

"Gotcha."

Spontaneously, the door of Near's car opened, and he began to trudge towards me, mask on face.

"You must be High." The detective stated.

Mello hasn't heard the white-haired boys in months! Eight months and four days, to be exact. All of the chocoholic's passionate emotions were pouring over him simultaneously and it absolutely overwhelmed the blonde. But he…He took a breath and stayed calm with his façade thicker than ever.

"L." He remarked just as blankly and began to take the murderer. Gevanni (that fucking douche) stopped him at that moment. Suddenly, it was George's turn to intervene:

"So, erm, who's going to bring the criminal to the police?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two detectives bickered over who'd get the money (despite the fact that they were both richer than the Queen of England individually and everyone knew that it was only to show that they won) but…You know that they can't help it!

Oh, and their faces were both still covered with a helmet and a mask.

Their pride was so incredibly huge that it _almost_ began to become physical, but luckily, the police broke it up and yelled stalemate so the money was split up and the detectives mumbled incoherently as the process was done.

Their rivalry has been much more intense since then.

And by 'rivalry', they mean solving more cases than Sherlock Holmes on speed. The SPC was wondering if Near was needing a visit from the therapist since he was becoming so obsessed with beating High. Mama Gevanni and Older Sister Halle, especially.

Halle burst into the room with her expression as determined as ever.

"YOU NEED HELP." She shrieked and jousted her finger towards a certain albino. Five, seconds later, the one who needed help had a mama who flared into the scene.

"L, MEET YOUR THERAPIST." Gevanni announced.

"Hello, you must be Nico," The woman introduced herself. "I am known as Ms. Miller."

Yeah, they got him a therapist. Hooray!

"Yeah…Nico."

"So, I have heard that you have an intense, um, competition with a certain classmate. How has this started?"

Of course; he was twenty-two in reality, but he can pass as a young teenager any time of the week, better than any actor. Ha, the advantages of being short.

For a minute, silence was only emitted from the white-haired boy.

The SPC were simply continuing with their assignments. _'The usual again…'_ They all simultaneously thought.

Suddenly, his head twisted round towards the professional, dark eyes met her innocent blue's, and he grinned darkly. The following was said by him:

"He was once alive, and then he died."

Not exactly a lie, eh? Didn't specify _who_ it was…

Near had spent countless days of his life sleepless due to the fact that Mello had died. He's gone! If only he had stayed, stayed, stood with him. He should have said something…Told him to stop. But now, all he could do is mourn over his loss. His.

Three. Two. One.

There it is! The effect her being creeped the hell out. It was perfected during his time at Whammy's when he REALLY didn't need the company of certain people when he was about to beat his record of solving a 1000000000000000 blank puzzle in thirty seconds.

"Uh, yes." Her hand frantically scribbled down some notes that he was pretty sure was pure bullshit.

"Nico…Have you considered going to a mental hospital?"

"I don't believe the hospital wants to consider me."

To sell it, the white-haired boy knocked down his dice tower and rearranged them to form a satanic circle and then glanced back at the poor woman. Just as planned! He did nothing but smile internally while toying with a pure lock as if it were a knife.

 **BLAST!**

She bolted out of the building as soon as she saw the door. Screams of terror were heard and Near's employees sighed. The clipboard that held was frantically dropped and Rester picked it up.

 _Nico:_

 _Antisocial_

 _Childish_

 _Sociopathic_ _PSYCHOPATHIC!_

"Two minutes…That's a record." Halle grumbled, finishing her work, saving it, and then turning off her laptop.

"I am quite grateful for the all the effort you put into my mental health and wellbeing, but I am quite fine." Near stated.

The SPC stood up and angrily stared at him with seemingly red eyes. Gevanni spoke.

"Sir, you are not alright at all! It has not been okay ever since the aftermath of the Kira case and you have began to indulge in sleepless nights and chocolate. Your obsession with High is clearly due to the fact that your eyes see him in them, especially after you two met and he immediately acted just like that damn blonde. I've never seen you argue before! "

Near continued stacking his dice meticulously after the satanic circle. One dice after the other…Rester agreed.

"We all know, Sir, that you miss Me-"

"Do not speak of him."

He twirled his hair in frustration. "You may leave early today. You may leave now."

The team quietly left the area and the albino sat there for a while. His hand then was stuffed down his shirt, and he took a photograph and a rosary from it.

He lied when he said that no copies were made, but Mello did receive the original. A small smile was placed on his lips and nostalgic memories were whirled around his head at once. He considered himself lucky when he got hold of the rosary that the blonde adored so much so. And he always keeps it wrapped around his neck under his shirt so that no-one can see. It does help him, specifically during those nights.

"I do apologise to Mello."

Only a minuscule smile was plastered on his face. A detective's life a dangerous, even if you were anonymous, and not even God could last long in the game. It was unfortunate, really. Near would have been so happy to switch places with his counterpart. If only.

"Dear, dear, Mello…"

He stood up, exited, and then hired a cab to get him back to his hotel. It was a very long journey, with no breaths taken at all. Not one.

He shut the door of his empty suite and then proceeded to take a seat. It was going to be a sleepless night again.

At least he was going to re-meet with High in about four days in America.

The albino crashed on the couch and stared at the photo of Mello, but he couldn't because…H-His eyes were starting to get blurry.

He doesn't want the memory of him to go away! His past, and the very few people that he has known throughout his childhood. Now, they're gone. He is simply a solving machine that is to be toyed by many with no face, and barely a name.

L.

Machines were not supposed to have emotions! What is this? Disgusting!

They are meant only for solving, and not to empathise, or feel joy or anger. Fury. Rage towards who have wronged him. Mello. Vengeance for Whammy. Justice for the world. Killing of Kira.

"The deed is done though…"

Mello will not come back for him. Never.


End file.
